User blog:Hippie Rat/Dr. Strangelove vs Dr. Frank-N-Furter
Hello once again everyone. I've been a bit slow with posting battles (not that any of you care) because of a couple reasons. 1. I was on vacation. 2. I've been busy trying to catch up with myself (I have a personal rule that I have at least two more battles written after this. I.E. I already wrote this battle a while ago along with Until Dawn vs Heavy Rain, I wanted to have two already-written battles in my notes just in case, so I was busy writing a different battle before I got this one out). And 3. I've been busy trying to make my battles a better experience (I'm currently making "thumbnails/covers" for the battles. They're not the best, but they're something and they're original. I'm also in planning for coloring the text for all my battles and creating a link box to all my other battles in each of the battles). I have a lot of battles started but not anywhere near completion and a few battles planned but not started. So anyway, now that I have that update, here is Dr. Strangelove, the titular closet-Neo-Nazi of the Kubrick classic Dr. Strangelove, or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb, against the sweet transvestite from transsexual Transylvania in The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Dr. Frank-N-Furter. Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! Dr. Frank-N-Furter vs Dr. Strangelove! Begin! Dr. Strangelove: Call me Meat Loaf, because I'm breaking the ice, And spitting colder than a deep freeze war or sharp like a switchblade knife. Homonymous to your twisted actions, Far from sweet, with that black-wearing faction and a lack of a fashion! I have a passion for the bomb, dropping them throughout my wake, From your sweet south dame, to your Igor Severus Snape. I'm radiating haters and eviscerating Frank-N-Furter, Jump to conclusions, step in the right direction, you're left with no vindicator. Dr. Frank-N-Furter: Oh please, you're overreacting, at least, that's what you're directed to be doing, Dr. Double-Entendre is one to insult my beds moving. But I see you shiver with antici...pation, So prepare to meet a horror of orgasmic proportions! Missiles sent by General Jack, well how 'bout that? But when I'm done, the Russians won't be the only ones dispensing fluids out their ass. There's a light, and the raps like, antimatter and then... Boom...We won't be meeting again. Dr. Strangelove: I'm dropping bombs on the mic that no commie can go for, So step to me and I'll flip that pink triangle and your flab ass over. It's a wonder to me how you obtained your doctorate, What school would accept you besides the clown college? Your horror's a little rocky, hot doggy's got a little whore, But pour more than a little testosty and Rocky's got a little "horror". Mein Führter! I got the swagger that clams up the whole War Room! I just served the worst wurst and the worst verse with a side of shrooms. Dr. Frank-N-Furter: Talk about a food fight, like we almost seen, I'm stoning you harder than I did to the last wheelchair dude who opposed me. Rocking science fiction double feature with the whole Trans band, I've seen a better defense strategy in a chess game with your right hand. I made meatloaf out of Meat Loaf, rhymes pierce like an ice pick, And you can't ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-touch this! The mad doc of rock and roll made a man of this battle, So why don't you hobble your fine ass right out of my castle? Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Poll Who won? Dr. Strangelove Dr. Frank-N-Furter Category:Blog posts